Living Together
by cloti 14
Summary: Lloyd has been sent home for vacation but decided to spend it with...  sorry bad at summaries by the way sorry o'z my English is pretty bad and I'm pretty lazy XD  EDITING


**Living Together**

**A few years later Lloyd who had developed a little feeling for his ex fiancée (same thing for milly) and sometimes thinks about her and found out the engagement wasn't officially off .and one day they got this little problem in where Lloyd was working and sent him on vacation for a few months so instead of going back home he went to Milly's Apartment to spend his vacation with.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – First day at Milly's apartment**

**Milly's POV**

While I was cooking for dinner I have heard this knock on my door and wondered who it was so I shouted "who is it?" and lower the fire of what I was cooking and immediately walked to the door .And after I had open the door I saw a very familiar man holding some baggage. It was him, Lloyd. I wanted to hug him but I think that could not be right at this situation so I simply greeted him "Well hello, Lloyd it's been a few years since I've last saw you, so what has brought you here?" I felt this little flow of blood to my face but I didn't mind it much but I hope he doesn't notice it. "They had this little problem in Japan so all of us was sent back home for a few months but I had nothing else to do back home and I've thought to spend some time with you as my fiancée to get to know each other better, for a change but only if it's all fine to you" he said and smiled , I thought the engagement was all forgotten because for such long time, but I am a bit happy that it's still ongoing because even though I was only engage with him because of our family, I've managed to developed some feeling for him. And so, as going back to reality I said "Oh of course It's all fine. But are you sure, And my apartment only has one room and bed so…- " "Don't worry I don't mind sharing we are going to sleep on one bed when we get married so it will be fine with me" I was surprised for what he said, and started to imagine things like what could happen but he does have a point, and he isn't that kind of man so I guess It's ok, so I said "Ok, oh yeah come in. make yourself at home, you can put those bag next to the cabinet right over there and pls. rest for a while, by the way were having chop suey is it all right for you" "absolutely. I could love to eat anything that my fiancée will cook for me I'm sure it'll be good" he said while taking off his coat and so I smiled like how I use to when I'm with him, suddenly I remembered how he likes pudding so after I had finish our dinner I started to prepare the pudding for him.

***A Few Minutes Later***

I had finish preparing our dinner so I went to my room which where he has "Lloyd dinner is ready and I've made pudding for Dessert" Lloyd was sitting on the bed getting up and smiling at me, when he got near me, I was surprised that he suddenly hugged me with no reason and said when we were finally apart "oh! I'm sorry I didn't know what has gotten onto me "I nodded, I may have blushed a bit but it didn't matter so I asked him "shall we eat?" so we went to the dining room and started eating. "Wow! You sure cook very well, I might enjoy more my stay here" he said while eating and I just smiled enjoying our moment and as we had finished our meal I went to the fridge to get the pudding I had prepared for him earlier and served it in front of him. "Thank you very much" he said and enjoying it like a child, he really does love pudding… "Lloyd I'll just take a bath for a while, you can leave the plates on the table I'll wash them later" I said and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

***A Few Minutes Later***

As I went out of the bathroom already wearing my pajamas I went to the dining room to clean the table but instead, I saw the table empty and saw the plates and cups on the dishwasher and already clean _'hmm could he be?.wow at least that's all done, I guess it's time to sleep' _I went to my room and saw Lloyd already asleep I still can't believed That I'm sleeping with a man and more importantly I'm sleeping with Lloyd .but I think it could get worse then this so I tiptoed to my bed and tuck myself to sleep

* * *

**870 words - Well the first chapter is done I hope you like it by the way I'm sorry co'z my English is pretty bad XD. On the next chapter it will be Lloyd's POV. My first code geass pair is Shirley and leluch but I also like Lloyd and Milly. ^. ^ Pls, Review **

**CHAPTER 2 – Bed moments **

**Lloyd's POV**


End file.
